A Painful Seperation
by KuroganeFang
Summary: A personal head canon of the day Ruri and Yuto were separated. One wished that the other wouldn't be harmed by this unjust war. Life however had other plans... A FallenAngelshipping fic.


A Painful Separation

When we part from someone talk to them, see them we always assume we'll get one more time, one last chance to talk to them to see them, we always assume that they'll still be there. Well we're wrong we should always treat it as if it was your last time, because… life's too short. When you see someone or talk to someone make sure you are willingly to part with them on those terms as if it was your last time. Don't, don't be like me and make the mistake I did. The mistake we all make, and part with someone on bad terms thinking you'll have one more time one last chance.

8

8

8

"Yuto why are you so antsy about this?" Ruri Demanded.

Pink eyes glaring in his direction, a pouting mouth following her outburst. Such caring eyes Yuto thought. Ugh why'd she have to pout over this…?

"Look… Ruri I… I'm uncomfortable, over telling Shun-"

"Yuto we're Fourteen, You've known Shun for years now! What's so hard about telling him" she pauses for a short breath then whispers out "…about us?"

What she's said is all true. I have known Shun for years. We have been together for a month now. So why am I so nervous? Yuto berates himself. Flash of an image appears in his mind. _"Any guy ever dares to date my sister without my approval…" Shun's death glare, golden eyes widened in that look, the look that brings pain and defeat to their enemies._ Yuto's seen that look all too often now.

"Yuto, Yuto are you listening?"

Grey eyes snapping out of there temporary daze turn to face Ruri.

"Ruri" he steps forward and grasps her hand, grasps her hand oh so tenderly as if it were fragile glass. She should never have been a victim, she's too kind. This war will destroy us all if we let! I won't let them harm her **ever!** Yuto thinks as he gazes into her eyes.

"I…Shun said" why'd words have to fail him at this point. He'd always been quiet a reserved talker.

"I don't care what my brother said!" Ruri screams at him. He flinches as his ears cry in pain at her volume. Grey eyes darting around worry written on Yuto's face over them being heard.

"Ruri quiet down please."

"Yuto, if you're so afraid of Shun. Or embarrassed about our relationship why are we even dating?"

Her question pierces deep. Somewhere in his heart he feels more phantom than living. The tears at the edge of her eyes, the quivering of her lips, Yuto pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ruri, I'm sor-"

"Screw your sorry Yuto." Ruri says as she brushes past Yuto out of the small room they were arguing in.

Yuto stares dumbfounded after her retreating form. That's a first his mind comments. It was in a sense true, Yuto cannot recall a time of Ruri ever swearing or cursing in the years he has known her.

It'd been three days since academia first attacked Yuto muses. Already he's come to blows with Ruri. It was bad enough when he couldn't save all those people, worse still that the enemy fought using duel monsters a card game which was meant for fun, for smiles. Yuto was one of the few duellists to survive the first massacre his best friend Kurosaki Shun being another.

By the time Shun found him it'd been at least fifteen minutes since he'd last spoken to another person. Turning to face his best friend and girlfriend's older brother, He gives Shun a look saying 'Time for our patrol then?' Shun only nods in response.

8

8

8

After arriving at her room in the resistances newest headquarters Ruri closes the door behind her and begins to wipe the tears from her eyes. Back sliding down the closed door she hugs her knees to her chest. Yuto why do you wound me so? I just wanted to tell my brother. Shun will understand he always understands.

 _It had been a rather pleasant day in Heartland Ruri thought as she opened her home's front door._

" _You're late." Shun comments when he sees Ruri enter the small hallway._

" _How'd your duel with Kaito go?" Ruri responds._

" _It finished early… there was no result, much to the kid's disappointment."_

" _Oh?"_

" _I wanted to be home so my Sister wouldn't be left alone to do mundane things like chores, also so I could help her with duelling or perhaps some homework. I heard you had an assignment due soon."_

" _And where did you here that?"_

" _Does it matter? What matters is why you were late?" Shun replies dodging Ruri's question._

" _I was at the park, hanging out with Yuto."_

" _And no one else?" Shun responds whilst raising one eyebrow in an inquisitive manner._

" _Shun stop being so paranoid. I thought you and Yuto were good friends?"_

" _Fine, fine, I trust you Ruri." Shun says waving his hand brushing off her concerns and his interrogating manner. "How bout we cook dinner together for a change?"_

Ruri smiles a little as the memory is brought to the fore of her mind. Happier times she sighs wistfully. Days not long gone by, the very memory itself was only from bout three weeks ago. Ah the time when life was simple when all Ruri had to worry about was school, Shun and Yuto. Now there was no school, no survival food, water, supplies and making sure Shun could still smile that took priority now. And Yuto a traitorous part of her mind whispers. Small frown mars her features at that thought.

Why was Yuto being so antsy and difficult now? They had agreed, that after one month of them dating that they would tell Shun. It wasn't like Shun would threaten him or anything? The two were virtually brothers though they'd never openly admit it.

Letting loose a sigh.

"But enough of that Kurosaki Ruri, you've got refugees to look after." She says as she stands up and leaves the room.

8

8

8

Patrol Duty, almost the worst task to be assigned to Yuto thought. At least the walk had been quiet so far. Small mercies, few were given these past couple of days.

Grey buildings, mix matches of rubble and ruins of buildings, even the sky was a dull grey. Yuto clenches his fists. Those fusion bastards the nothingness of grey is all that's left because of them. An image conjures up in Yuto's mind one not a week gone by, the area he was in bright and colourful shining blue sky, brown, red and yellow buildings even the green of plants be it grass seeping through the concrete or specifically planted plants. Then like a flash the image was gone returning to the grey. The grey left by Academia.

Yuto felt a hand on his shoulder, as he was pulled down and wrenched from his thoughts simultaneously. He swings his left arm out readying his duel disk active when he turns to see Shun behind him finger to his lips, indicating silence. Yuto nods. Shun removes his hand then returns his piercing gaze to over Yuto's shoulder and the cover they were hiding behind.

Yuto slowly turns his head around, carefully twisting his body so as to avoid making noise. After doing so he looks over the broken grey wall Shun and he are hiding behind. There in his gaze are three figures. Figures wearing colour. Figures that carry duel disks. Figures that lack the red scarf which denotes Resistance members, no native of Heartland would dare carry a duel disk without the scarf.

"Academia" one of them growls out. Neither is sure who spoke.

8

8

8

Ruri was now waiting in line to fill the canteen she carried. Well the canteen was more of a container like crate for liquid. It was grey like almost everything else now days. Although when night descended the colours would change slightly. Like now considering how it was nearing evening and getting darker.

This would be the ration of water her, Shun and Yuto would be allotted for the evening, be it washing, drinking or hygiene. A hard day filled with work helping others, just like the past two Ruri thought. The trouble of the day is far from over though… Ruri grimaces at the thought, Yuto. That would have to wait. Maybe tomorrow-

Feeling something in her gut as Ruri reflects on the current Yuto problem her gaze is drawn to a figure approaching the Well, only to head for her in particular over the Well. Wearing a cloak? Unusual, doesn't carry himself like a refugee, too confident Ruri's mind quickly snipes to her. Hood pulled up to, hiding his face. At that moment the figures predatory gaze looks her in the eye.

Eyes locked time slows down for Ruri. Hands go cold and unfeeling as her stomach does flips over this new development. **Thud!** The Canteen that was held in her hands has hit the ground. _Run!_ Ruri's gut screams at her. It's all she can do to turn around and obey the command. Hopefully I can find Shun, or someone, anyone help me.

No, no, no, no, no. Ruri screams in her head. Staring at the solid Grey ruin she's trapped herself in trying to escape that stranger. Hearing a clinking of footsteps she whirls around. There he is. Predatory grin still plastered on his face. I'll show you the determination of the Resistance, Ruri thinks as she assumes what she hopes is a determined look on her face.

Quietly without a word she raises her left arm. Readying her duel disk, Shun, Yuto I won't be a burden on you anymore. The stranger cuts her thoughts short as he speaks.

"Oh, so you'll duel me." His smirk changes to one of a cocky haughty look as does his tone. "But if I win you'll come with me quietly." The stranger then brings his duel disk to bear as the sword like disk blade extends from it.

8

8

8

The first thing Shun noticed when he returned from patrol was that the base was well, to put it simply in chaos. The lack of guards in the usual posts outside the entrance was odd enough. Then Yuto left him rushing ahead.

"Yuto always has good instincts…" Shun mutters "So why would he rush off…?"

Upon entering the base and greeted with the sight of Resistance members and civilians running to and fro grabbing what they could, food, water, clothes and decks alongside duel disks if they had them. What wasn't needed was well being destroyed if it could. Head counts were even being done. As Shun began to process all of this, Please let Ruri be safe he silently begged or prayed he wasn't sure. Then a fellow Resistance member came up to him with a worried look of dread on his face. No. No, no, no. _Nonono_ It can't be. Don't. Then the words reach his ears.

"Shun, I'm sorry but we can't find Ruri-"

Don't say that. She has to be here. She has to be safe. I can't lose her. Not after-

"-the civilians saw someone a stranger who somehow got into the base. They approached Ruri and then-"

What? Stranger and they… No! Nonono, Focus Shun think! Calm as a bird soaring in the free sky-

"-well no one's seen either of them since. There's just been panic. Now-"

Shun grabs him by the collar. Looks the guy straight in the eyes, he whimpers under Shun's glare levelled his way.

"Now you tell me. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Shun growls.

The guy gulps. Loudly in the small corridor they're in.

"That a stranger entered the base. We don't know how. That they're probably Academia, and they're apparently after my sister?"

8

8

8

An involuntary scream is ripped out of her as the life point counter hits zero. Arms been held up to cover her head. Shun, Yuto and everyone else I'm sorry I failed the Resistance. Yuto… I forgive you over our earlier argument I only now wish I could see you and Shun one last time… before… before I'm-

"You remember our agreement yes?" the stranger asks. "If I won you'd come quietly."

Ruri opens her closed eyes.

"What you thought I was going to card you?" The Stranger shakes his head "Explicit orders from the Professor not to."

The Professor orders to not card me? But Academia always cards their defeated opponents. Hands pressed against her temples Ruri began to shake her head. This doesn't make any sense. What's going on? Why am I being treated different? Huh what's this dizziness feeling I'm getting-

Then Ruri's vision went black as she collapsed onto the pavement or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her she was slung over the strangers back, as he teleported back to his home dimension.

8

8

8

"That a stranger entered the base. We don't know how. That they're probably Academia, and they're apparently after my sister?"

Is that Shun's voice? Better check it out. Turning the corner Yuto first saw Shun's presence over bearing a fellow Resistance member. Poor guy was held an inch above the ground. Collar in Shun's all too firm and iron grip. The nod the guy gave to Shun's question only made matters worse.

Shun lets loose a cry of rage. "Shit. Why'd it have to be her?"

What did he mean why'd it have to be her? He can't mean… no, no, no, **NO!** Take a deep breath Yuto. In out deep in breathe out.

Shun having put his sunglasses back on Resistance red scarf pulled up and over his nose covering the lower half of his face. Barges past Yuto without a word, the very air in the corridor loses tension with Shun's departure.

The other guy lets loose a deep sigh. "Glad that's over with. Hey Yuto care to help me with-"

"You will tell me what you told Shun."

"What?"

"I won't ask again." Steel eyes lock with nervous brown ones.

"Okay, okay. A stranger was in the base, and Ruri's missing-"

"She's missing? How come no one's looking for her?" Yuto demands. Fists clenched at his sides.

"Forget it! I'll find her and I'll bring her back." I'm her boyfriend after all Yuto silently adds. Turning towards the exit that Shun used mere moments before. Yuto takes his leave.

Why'd it have to be her? Curse you Academia. First you take away our homeland. Force us to be fugitives. Take away innocence. Slaughter countless people. Bring war unto the peaceful city of joy Heartland. Then you have to touch her. Ruin her innocence. Harm the very thing Shun and I swore to protect no matter what. _Bring war unto them._ A voice whispers in the back of Yuto's mind. _Make them pay for what they have done._ That wasn't my thought?

Becoming aware of his surroundings Yuto notices he's deep in… is this enemy territory? No too quiet. _Oh look there's some prey._ That voice again. Wait an Academia duellist? Several in facts, well I guess they'll do for information.

"You lot. I challenge you to a duel."

"You're bold challenge us three on one." The yellow jacket one retorts.

"My turn" Yuto calls out activating his duel disk.

Ruri I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I wish our final words before we parted hadn't been an argument. But I promise to you. I will save you. I will find you. I will make it up to you. This I swear on my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon card. Until we are reunited I will destroy Academia if that's what it takes. Please stay strong Ruri. This war will not be over until you are safe and sound. My crusade will start with these three. Universe or whatever is out there give me the strength to save her.

 **The End**


End file.
